


Chaise Amore

by BasketofSins



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Consentacles, Don’t Judge Me, F/M, Human Furniture, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Tentacles, all characters are 18+, how did my life get to this point, i like how chair bondage is a tag but it probably means something very different, ima use it anyway, this is my legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketofSins/pseuds/BasketofSins
Summary: Iris has a lot of work to do, but Mephisto broke her desk chair. He comes up with a creative solution. Can Iris keep her mind on her paperwork?Kinktober Day Two - Human Furniture (sort of)





	Chaise Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Doom and Eve as usual XD (Also ty Doom for the name)
> 
> Don’t give me that look. This is a perfectly normal way to write a pair of aged-up and married aliens interacting.

 "That was my favorite chair.“ Iris facepalmed.

 Mephisto looked down in embarrassment. He was surrounded by the splintered remnants of the chair he’d tripped onto and decimated.

 "I’m sorry. I’m such a clutz.”

 Iris sighed and picked her way over, crouching down beside him. “It’s okay, Mep. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” She kissed him on the head. “They can fix it, it’ll just take a few hours for the restoration magic to work. It’s okay.”

 He shook his head. “But it’s not okay, Iris. You’ve got a lot of work to do, tonight. You needed that chair so you could sit at your desk and concentrate.”

 Iris bit her lip. “…I can use any chair, really. I’ll just ask for one to be brought up.”

 Mephisto had a thoughtful look on his face. One that broke rather suddenly into a smirk. “I’ve got a better idea. I think I know how I can make this up to you.”

* * *

 

 "You’re sure you’re okay with this?“ Iris asked once more.

 Mephisto nodded. "Yes, I’ll be fine.” He was on his hands and knees, completely nude, his arms and legs tied together with pink crystal binds.

 "You’re positive this won’t hurt your back?“

 He scoffed. "Iris, please, you weigh almost nothing. I do push-ups with rocks on my back in training, remember, and most of them are much heavier than you.”

 She shrugged, yielding to his determination, and sat carefully on his back. As he’d assured her, her weight was easy to him.

 "Now what?“

 "Just, you know, just do your paperwork.”

 Iris tried to focus, and, for a while, it worked. She got the bulk of her work done within about half an hour.

 Mephisto, meanwhile, held up well enough. Supporting Iris wasn’t the issue. His own weight was more of a challenge. His arms shook ever so slightly. He realized, far too late, that he shouldn’t have picked this position. He should have been on his back, or something. Any position where he didn’t have to hold himself up.

 The quiver and subsequent tiny shift of his muscles under Iris distracted her. It was getting harder to concentrate as time wore on. After all, he was _right there,_ naked and tied up. It would be a crying shame to miss such a glorious opportunity.

 Unable to resist teasing him, Iris casually gathered up her skirt and hiked it up to her waist, so her underwear pressed directly against his skin. He tensed under her.

 "What are you doing, up there?“

 "Hush, you.” Iris stroked his head, giggling. “Chairs don’t talk.”

 By the Melzors, that was strangely arousing. Mephisto felt a shiver run through him, desire igniting in his belly and shooting down to his already swollen tentacle.

 She started rocking back and forth just a little bit. Her panties were soaked, he could feel it. He hissed under his breath, trying to rub his tentacle against his bound legs in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

 Iris noticed this and smirked. “Oh no, we forgot something!”

 She flicked her hand and the next thing Mephisto knew, a rope of flexible pink crystal had wrapped around his waist, securing his tentacle against his body.

 He whimpered. “Oh, come _on,_ Iris!”

 Iris finally abandoned her paperwork altogether, a naughty grin on her face. “Now, now, what did I just say?” She traced a finger down his spine, reveling in his involuntary shudder. “We’ll have to fix that, won’t we?”

 She opened a drawer in her desk and took out a soft pink scarf she’d been saving for an occasion such as this. She waited for a nod from Mephisto, which he gave enthusiastically, then carefully tied the scarf as a gag.

 His breath hitched, heart pounding with anticipation.

 Iris leaned across his back like a fainting couch, running light touches up and down his neck, paying special attention to the nape. “What a strong and gorgeous chair I have. I wonder what I should do with it.”

 Mephisto squirmed as much as he could in his bound state, his low groan muffled by the scarf.

 When he topped, he usually struck a pretty good balance between teasing and roughness and pleasure. He flattered himself that he had an excellent sense of when to push the limits and when to pull back.

 Iris, meanwhile, wasn’t nearly as rough, as a rule, but she made up for it with tenfold teasing. And she was good at it. Incredibly good. She knew exactly how to torment him. How to drive him insane with lust. How to reduce him to a writhing, begging mess. And he loved every second of it.

 She shifted up a little and dragged her tongue up the back of his neck. Mephisto made a sharp sound, trying in vain to move his throbbing member, but it was secure. He couldn’t do more than wiggle the tip a little, which only frustrated him more.

 Iris bit and sucked at the place where his neck met his shoulders, her hands wandering over his back and biceps. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. This would normally be the point at which he’d start begging, but the gag limited him to grunts and whimpers and muffled cries. He couldn’t even plead with her, forced to remain almost entirely still while his whole core ached for attention.

 Klatznik, he was so painfully aroused by that.

 "Such a pretty chair,“ Iris purred, nibbling at his ear. "Such a _good_ chair. So very good.”

_Ah Bartzik, no, not the praise thing! I’m going to die! You wicked temptress!_

 He could only whimper in protest. Iris snickered. This was fun. But enough of this particular torture, it was time to enact stage two of her plan.

 "I think I know exactly what I want to do with this lovely piece of furniture,“ she said in a honeyed voice.

 Mephisto nearly sobbed with impatience. Whatever she was going to do, he wished she’d just do it.

 Iris stood up, leaving his back unexpectedly cold in her absence. Especially the damp parts.

 She returned a few moments later and straddled his waist, noticeably lacking her underwear. He only had a second to wonder what she was up to before the answer became clear. She started moving back and forth, rubbing herself against him. He groaned loudly, biting down on the scarf.

 To just grind herself off against him, like he was some common pillow? While he was so utterly helpless to do the same? So desperate for her touch? Evil. Very, very evil. He was impressed. Frustrated beyond belief, but impressed.

 Iris gave a series of high little moans, mouth and eyes watering. Mephisto’s willpower was being stretched to the limit. He couldn’t hold still, shifting and squirming no matter how he tried not to.

 He was seriously considering using their stop signal. But he wasn’t in any real distress, he was just going mad with lust. He could handle this.

 Iris slowed her movements, taking pity on him. She wrapped her arms around him and swung down so that she was hanging from him. She dug her heels into his hips and put a hand around his neck, holding herself up.

 He glared down at her and she giggled. She ran her finger along the scarf and gently tugged it down off of his face. He gasped, working his jaw gratefully.

 "Why, you’re not a chair!” She feigned surprise. “You’re my husband!”

 "Please, Iris- ugh, my mouth is so dry.“ He shook his head, pulling a face. ” _Please_  untie me, Iris! Please! At least my tentacle, come on, I’m literally dying!“

 She grinned. "I suppose I’ve teased you long enough. Besides, you’ve been so incredibly good for me.”

 Iris flicked her free hand, dissolving his bonds. He wobbled a little, adjusting his balance, then lowered her to the floor. The instant she was on solid ground, he immediately fell to ravishing her mouth. He pressed his swollen length into her a heartbeat later. He was in no mood to be gentle.

 Iris groaned into his mouth, tongue eagerly meeting his. She attempted to draw him even deeper into herself, but he was already pulling out. She whined at the unexpected loss of stimulation, realizing too late that she probably should have finished before setting him loose.

 "Not yet,“ he growled, having broken the kiss to smirk at her. "I have a better idea.” He laid on the floor beside her, flexing his sore arms in relief. “You’ve earned a drink for your cruelty, Princess.” He gestured towards his aching member. “It’s only fair, after all.”

 Iris gave an elaborate sigh. Her soaked and needy womanhood would have to cope with the same denial she’d put him through. Revenge was such an inconvenient thing.

 She crawled over and started licking his tentacle obediently. He bucked his hips at the long-waited sensation.

 "Slowly, slowly,“ he hissed. "I want to enjoy this. Go nice and slow. No rushing, understand?”

 Iris glared up at him. “Meanie.”

 "Takes one to know one, Princess.“ His eyes gleamed deviously under his lashes.

 She rolled her eyes and planted a line of firm kisses along his slightly luminous length. He groaned and threw his head back.

 It wasn’t like he was being cruel purely for cruelty’s sake; he was a little oversensitive from being denied for so long.

 A fact Iris soon turned to her advantage.

 Gently, deceptively gently, Iris ran her teeth over the ridges beneath his skin. Mephisto gasped loudly, writhing under her.

 "Klat-Klatznic… Are you certain you’re not secretly evil, Iris?”

 "Wouldn’t you like to know.“ She took him fully into her mouth with no warning.

 He made a high keening sound, burying one hand in her hair while the other flailed, searching blindly for something to grip onto, anything- ah, the discarded scarf, still damp from his own drool. Good enough. He clutched it, his nails causing tiny runs in the fabric.

 "I-Iris!” He cried, panting. “AH!”

 She pulled away, licking her lips with a madding little smirk. “Too fast? You wanted me to slow down, right?”

 He whined and tugged a little at her hair. “Nev-Nevermind that! Bartzik! I need- I need you! Right now! _Please!_ ”

 Iris smiled adoringly, her teasing persona dropped. “I thought you’d never ask, sweet Prince.”

 She moved up his body, pressing her lips and sucking here and there, unable to resist hearing his pleading whimpers. She kissed him thoroughly on the mouth once she finally got there. It was wet and sloppy and delicious, and for a single moment they forgot everything else.

 Mephisto unexpectedly rolled so she was under him. He growled near her ear, a primal sound full of primal desire. He took his time biting at her neck and collarbone, relishing her little squeaks and moans, before he couldn’t take it any longer.

 He rammed into her so hard stars danced behind their eyes. Pulling back rubbed his tentacle against the firm, pressing ridges inside of Iris, while pushing in rubbed his own ridges against her.

 A few thrusts in and out, accompanied by increasing grunts and groans from them both, and suddenly they were aglow with magic. It flowed through them, bringing every nerve ending to tingling life.

 Mephisto pounded into Iris, delighting in her lustful cries and making no attempt to restrain his own.

 "Ah! Ah! AH! Mephisto! _AH!_ “

 "Iriiisss…” He kissed her jaw. “C-come for me, Princess.”

 Head spinning with pleasure, Iris promptly tumbled over the edge, clinging to him and screaming his name against his chest. He held out for one thrust more before the tightness and the heat overwhelmed him and his voice joined hers.

 Their Shanila magic glowed brightly. The sheer power bubbled over and lashed out, shaking the floor.

 They were staring with wild, loving eyes at each other and gasping for breath when a noise caught their attention.

 They watched in stunned silence as the two right legs of the desk gave out and the whole thing collapsed.

 A long moment of silence.

 "…Woops.“ Mephisto said.

 Iris gave him her most beguiling smile. "Mephistoooo, love of my life, I don’t suppose you’d consider-”

 "Nope.“ He climbed gingerly to his feet and threw his hands in the air as he stalked away. "Not doing that again. You want a desk, Princess, you’d best send for the royal carpenter.”

 "But we don’t even know if the royal carpenter is _into_ bondage.“

 Mephisto chucked a pillow at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *blushing as I sink into the floor*


End file.
